


A True Confidant

by ThePicaresqueAesthetic



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, POV First Person, Slow Burn, confidant events, cute inner monologues, emotions are confusing, my sweet boys, yusuke is obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePicaresqueAesthetic/pseuds/ThePicaresqueAesthetic
Summary: “'You must have a wealth of free time on your hands if that is your decision…''Yeah I guess you could say that.' Akira chuckles and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. I can’t help but stare, there is just something so exquisite about the gesture. The way his eyes close as his lips curl into a shy smile, the slight blush that adds such vibrant life to his usually stoic cheeks, the way his head tilts and his chest rises as a quiet chuckle escapes it, the sound rings in my ears like the gentle vibration of violin strings in the wind.'I wish to paint it…'”Just a romance option for my favorite art-boy :)





	A True Confidant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I'm new to this and this is my first fanfic posted in a while. So this fic is literally my take on Yusuke's confidant events told from alternating, first-person POV's. I've read a lot of shukita but I don't think I've seen a single one use the first person perspective and I'm kind of using it as an excercise to get to know the characters better so I took the leap. I hope you guys like my take on Yusuke, a love-struck fool who just doesn't get it yet, and Akira, too sweet and charming for his own good. These two boys are the love of my life and I just want them to find happiness :3 I use a lot of dialog from the actually in-game social link because I wanted it to seem canon lol. Anyway please enjoy. Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated and encourage me to keep writing so if you like it, let me know!

“Hey, Yusuke!” I hear a male voice call my name and turn away from my people-watching to find a familiar head of curly black hair.

“Kurusu-san, what are you doing here? Do you perhaps have some business to attend to?”

My leader tenses slightly, “No actually… I came here to see you.” He chuckles awkwardly, looking down to his feet.

I feel a sensation of heat rush to my face at the words. I feign a cough so that I may look away momentarily to compose myself. I’ve never really had friends before so I’m still getting used to it all. Although somehow it does seem easier with the others. I never have such a physical reaction to their presence; and the overwhelming inspiration I’d had when I first saw Ann disappeared soon after getting to know her on a more personal level. However, something about my new leader tends to bring this out in me and it is somewhat embarrassing.

“You must have a wealth of free time on your hands if that is your decision…” I can’t help but smile a bit as I look back in the young thief’s direction. I’ve never had the opportunity to spend time with Akira alone and the prospect of it is rather exciting.

“Yeah I guess you could say that.” Akira chuckles and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. I can’t help but stare, there is just something so exquisite about the gesture. The way his eyes close as his lips curl into a shy smile, the slight blush that adds such vibrant life to his usually stoic cheeks, the way his head tilts and his chest rises as a quiet chuckle escapes it, the sound rings in my ears like the gentle vibration of violin strings in the wind.

“I wish to paint it…”

“Huh?” My friend drops his arm to his side and blinks at me a few times. “What was that you said?”

“O-Oh, it was nothing do not worry about it Kurusu-san.” I feel the warmth returning to my cheeks. I’ve been caught staring at beautiful strangers before, but never by Akira himself. The experience leaves me feeling quite different than with others. I've never been embarrassed about my passion, the desire to create simply outweighs the negative opinions I may garner from my subjects, however it is not the same with Akira, I find myself yearning for his approval and I do not wish to tarnish his image of me. People do have a tendency to call me a 'pervert' and I don't want Akira thinking there is any credibility to those rumors should he hear them.

“Yusuke,” he sighs, “you’re a part of the team now, you don’t need to be so formal with me.” He shakes his head slightly, the dark curls dancing atop his head.

“That is true but you are my senior when it comes to our group and my leader as well. Would it not be rude to refer to you so casually?”

Akira sighs. “We’re friends now Yusuke. Please just call me Akira.”

I feel slightly troubled, a nervous jitter fluttering around in my gut, “I-If that is what you wish… Akira.”

He smiles at the sound of it and something in my chest stirs. There is such brightness to the way he carries himself despite his somewhat aloof nature. I find it both intriguing and inspiring. My fingers itch for my sketchbook but somehow it seems inappropriate. Still, I wish to capture this moment. Perhaps if I pay close attention to detail I can create a rough sketch upon my return to the dorms tonight. I watch him carefully, taking note of how his lips part and how his hand raises before me.

“Hello? Yusuke, you still in there?” My leader waves his palm in front of my eyes, bringing me quickly back to reality.

“Yes of course I am. I was merely thinking about a new piece I would like to start on tonight…” I adjust my bangs and straighten my posture.

“That’s good. You had been complaining about a slump so it’s good to hear you can paint again.” The usually unexpressive boy flashes me another dazzling smile, causing whatever it was stirring in my chest to tighten.

“W-Well actually there was something I wanted to speak to you about regarding that. Do you remember how I mentioned my need to understand the heart? Well, I am having a hard time grasping it.” I look to the floor of the station and furrow my brows in frustration. “How will I be able to reach the truth of pure beauty…? Akira, what should I paint to capture the contents of the heart?” I look at Akira but something inside me feels hesitant. Surely he has no interest in my artistic endeavors. How could I expect him to answer such an absurd question?

“Hm. How about Mementos?”

I’m a bit surprised by his quick response. “Yes of course! How had I not seen it before? The desire that emanates from that place is the very root of humanity!”

“Glad I could help.” Akira smiles shyly, twirling a lock of his bangs between his fingers.

I smile at the charming sight. “Incredible… You honestly offer a unique perspective on things. It’s quite inspiring.”

I notice Akira’s eyes widen slightly before he quickly averts his gaze, “T-thanks Yusuke…”

“Of course.” I can’t keep the excitement off my face. I feel inspired. Ready to begin a new piece that may help pull me from this terrible slump I’ve been in. “Well, with that destination in mind, let us make haste!”

I pull out my phone and begin tapping to activate the MetaNav.

“W-wait Yusuke we’re in the middle of-“

The scenery around us begins to ripple like water and we soon find ourselves standing at the top platform of mementos.

“-the station…” Joker sighs, his everyday wear having transformed neatly into his elegant phantom suit. “Well nothing can be done about it now.”

Akira straightens his back and places his gloved hands in his pockets, the façade of Joker settling naturally upon him.

“Is something wrong?” I turn to glance at him over my shoulder, already walking towards the depths, eager to begin while my energy is at its peak.

I could swear I saw a smile grace Joker’s lips, “Nothing at all. Lets go Fox.”

 

 

“So How’s your piece going?”

The only response I get is a soft hum that seems to emanate from Yusuke’s chest. It’s been like this since we got here. I can’t help but sigh. It is a little disappointing that I didn’t get to talk with Yusuke like I wanted, but to be able to stare unabashedly while I watch him work is its own reward. I’ve been trying to get closer to Yusuke ever since he joined the team but there always seems to be something getting in the way. Between leading the phantom thieves and juggling requests from various confidants around town I hardly have time to myself. Still, it’s important that I get to know all of my team members. Or at least that’s what I’ve been telling myself. The truth is, I’ve been interested in Yusuke since we met him.

He seemed so… unusual. Not that that’s a bad thing of course. I guess I just found his presence refreshing. He didn’t seem to care much for what other’s thought despite the importance of reputation in his field. He simply believed his work should speak for itself and I respected him immensely for it. Now that I've spent more time with him I can see that my impressions of him were right. He's always throwing himself whole-heartedly into his art. It makes me wonder if he has room for anything else in that brain of his. I guess it's good he's at Kosei on an art scholarship so he even has time to focus on his passion at school. I find his dedication to art endearing and yet I can see him getting into trouble because of it. It's like that passion of his clouds his judgement sometimes, or maybe he just doesn't have much in the way of street smarts? Either way, I can't help but worry about him wandering around this huge city alone. He can barely keep himself fed, what happens if he gets lost and can't afford a train ticket? I'd buy one for him of course but he'd never call me just to ask for help like that...

“This distorted realm, teeming with Shadows… The physical embodiment of the desires of the human heart…”

I’m quickly brought to attention by the sound of Yusuke’s voice. It flows so gently from him I can barely tell if he’s talking to me or himself.

“The same thing which brought forth the beauty of the ‘Sayuri’ can also create such morbid fabrications… But I actually find that aspect to be quite fascinating…” Yusuke appears to be staring off at something within the writhing landscape of mementos. To any normal person it would appear disgusting or even horrifying, however Yusuke sees it for what it is and isn’t afraid of that. “The heart is akin to an abyss…”

“That’s a pretty bleak way to look at it you know.” I take a few steps forward and lay my hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at me and our masks nearly collide with one another. I didn’t realize how close this would make us and I’m thankful my mask covers the blush finding its way to my cheeks. Still, I gather my courage so I can express my point. “It doesn’t have to be that way. You have me now.”

“Y-You, Akira…?” His blue eyes widen at my words, blinking as though he misunderstood.

My stomach ties itself in knots as I realize what I just said, my mask unable to hide the burning in my face. “A-And the others of course! We’re a team remember!” I take a few steps back, waving my hands in front of me as if I could physically push the tension in the air away. How could I slip up so badly. I can’t make things awkward between us when we haven’t even gotten to know each other properly yet.

“Oh, the others. Of course…” Yusuke turns back to his original subject, either ignoring or unaware of the situation that has me so flustered. “Now, regarding the source of my slump… I actually have an idea. In that other dimension, I saw the perversion of Madarame’s heart…” His tone becomes dark, and his eyes downcast. Something in my chest squeezes at the sight of him depressed.

“At that moment, the art realm I had so much faith in was distorted by greed and unchecked desires. That is when the true ugliness of the world became clear to me… And from that point forward, my brush has been stayed by crippling hesitation…” The pain in his voice nearly knocks the wind out of me.

“Yusuke…”

He sighs heavily. It’s obvious he’s been bearing this weight from the moment he saw Madarame’s palace, maybe before. If only I had paid more attention I could have helped. “Yusuke I-“

“Does pure beauty truly exist…? And if so can hands tainted by Madarame’s depravity capture it…?” He stares at his hands as if they themselves retained the sins Madarame had forced them to commit.  
Unable to sit still and watch as he tortures himself I reach out despite my hesitation to grasp his hands in mine. “Yusuke. Madarame’s sins are not your own.”

“How can you be so sure? I certainly did aid him… And it isn’t as if I was unaware of his dealings, I simply chose to ignore them…” He refuses to meet my eyes. “Considering such intense questions has only served to distance me from reality. Doubt has filled my mind.” His slender, gloved hands begin to shake in mine. “I struggle to find a reason to move my brush again…”

“Yusuke.” I force my voice to be strong and firm, and the painter finally looks me in the eyes. “Your artwork is a gift. It’s your gift. You don’t owe Madarame anything and Madarme doesn’t own anything you create. So please… If you need a reason to keep painting and you can’t do it for yourself then… then do it for me alright?” I struggle to get the embarrassing words from my mouth but I force myself to look Yusuke in the eye, hoping he doesn’t notice the embarrassment causing my ears to burn.

His deep blue eyes blink slowly at me a few times and I’m unsure of how to read him. “Alright, I shall Akira…”

A wave of relief washes over me and I let my body relax. I didn’t even realize how hard I had been gripping Yusuke’s hands. “Sorry about that…” Sheepishly, I walk back to my place against a wall behind him so that he can finish his work.

“It is quite alright.” Yusuke picks up his things and slowly starts to work again.

 

The sound of rattling chains stirs me from the entranced state I had fallen into while watching Yusuke draw, filling my veins with ice.

“What’s the matter? Have you been overcome by an urge to paint?” Yusuke asks coolly, as if he doesn’t notice the chilling vibe pulsating in the air.

“G-Give me your brush Yusuke.” My words are muddy and don’t express my point well however my mind is elsewhere, there is no way we will be able to fight the just the two of us.

“Please, do not rush me. I only need a little more time…” His tone is stern however his words make him seem more like a pouting child than anything. I'd think it was cute were it not certain death looming down upon us. “Hm, the lingering uncertainty present in this place seems to be sharpening my senses… I feel a revelation approaching…”

“No Yusuke, that’s just The Reaper.” The aching in my veins becomes too much and I grab Yusuke by the wrist, dragging him as quickly as possible to the closest platform, the sound of metal chains ringing louder in my ears. We round a corner and everything inside me stops for a moment as I see a flash of pulsating red and black entering the end of the hallway. Yusuke must have noticed it as well as I feel his wrist tense underneath my fingers.

“This is it…! Inspiration has struck…! This must be it! Such brilliant composition! Ah, my heart races…!”

“That’s adrenaline Yusuke!” In another situation I may have been amused by the childlike joy held on Yusuke’s ivory face, however in this instance his survival is my top priority. Quickly I push the slender boy up the still escalator and we finally find ourselves safe at the Mementos entrance.

“Finally…” I place my hands on my knees, panting as I attempt to slow my heart, the adrenaline dissipating from my veins. “You ok, Yusuke?

A hearty chuckle escapes Yusuke’s chest and his lips press together in a soft smile. “It seems I’ve become too passionate.”

The sight of Yusuke in his happy state, cheeks still flushed from the run, pulls at something within me and I feel my cheeks flush. Hopefully Yusuke will think it's just from running so much.

“I’m glad you were here. You have my thanks… You’re like Theo.”

“H-Huh?” I stand up straight and look over at him. “What do you mean?”

The slender man turns gracefully on his foot to face me. “I was referring to Van Gogh’s brother, Theo. Van Gogh did not achieve fame in his lifetime, but found an admirer and supporter in his brother.”

“A-Admirer…?” My face flushes and I bring my hand up to play with my bangs, partly to hide the embarrassing color and partly to get a grip on the strange feelings that have been bubbling up in me all night.

“Well, there aren’t many who are willing to deal with my… eccentricity.” Yusuke sighs a bit, as though he realizes he can be difficult at times, however his gentle smile remains and I can’t help but smile back at him.

He fidgets after a moment and looks away. “Perhaps… you could help me with my art again sometime…?”

It takes me a moment to process what he’s asking me and I feel my heart flutter with hope. ‘No Akira. He’s not asking you out. He just wants your help as a teammate. Just like all your other confidants.’ I shake the confusing thoughts aside, deciding to sort them out later. “Of course Yusuke. I’d be happy to.”

“It would not be one-sided of course. In return, I will be sure to further my efforts for our team.” The beaming smile on his face floods my mind with more strange thoughts I force myself to shake away.

“I-I’ll be counting on you then.”

“Yes, you can rely on me.” That smile makes my heart race and I can feel Yusuke’s trust bolstering our new-found bond.

I rub the back of my neck in an effort to normalize my racing thoughts. “S-So how about we get out of here?”

That melodic chuckle escapes his chest yet again, “Yes, we’ve done enough for today; I’ve completed a rough sketch. I’ll finish this back at the dorm. I’ll contact you once it’s done.”

I stare at his back as he begins to make his leave and find myself yearning to ask him to join me at Leblanc for a cup of coffee, however instead I let the silence fall over the two of us, too afraid and confused to form the words.

“Well then I’ll see you later.” He glances over his shoulder at me before exiting the Metaverse.

“Y-yeah… see you…”

I sigh, "Way to go Akira, you've got a crush on your new teammate..." I grab my head in my hands and groan. As if being a phantom thief wasn't hard enough.


End file.
